Adaptive bitrate streaming is a technique used in streaming multimedia over computer networks. It works by employing a transcoder or encoder to adjust the quality of a video stream based on user parameters that can be detected in real time. Such encoder or transcoder can encode a single source video at multiple bitrates. In an architecture that might include multiple encoders or transcoders, such as for back-up or redundancy purposes, each encoder or transcoder needs to have its video and audio chunk boundaries properly synchronized. For example, each of the encoders can utilize a timing signal (e.g., a time code, such as linear time code (LTC) or vertical interval time code (VITC)) that is inserted into the video source to uniquely identify video source frames. However, in some cases the timing signal can be missing or require expensive equipment to add the timing signals.